impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Itjtawy
|image = Itjtawy.png |game = Pharaoh |era = Middle Kingdom |year = |funds = |previous = Kebet,Menat Khufu |next = Iken,Sawu }} Itjtawy is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Population of 7500 * Culture Rating of 60 * Kingdom Rating of 85 * 6 Imposing Mansion * Architectural Rating of 33 * Prosperity Rating of 60 Summary Itjtawy has a very large land mass available. While this provides plenty of room for the 7,500 population required, it also has the potential to constrict trade as there may only be a finite amount of caravans and trade ships on a map at any time and the distance they have to travel to leave the map is quite large. This puts constraints on city design if the city is heavily reliant on trade. For example, it may be tempting to build much of the city on the side east of the river due to the larger spaces and fewer rock obstructions; however, this side may be more difficult to supply due to the fact that the kingdom road (and the caravans that it spawns) are on the west side. Straw is very useful in Itjtawy. The brick pyramids that are required for completion of the mission require immense amounts of brick, and thus immense amounts of straw. 5,000 bricks may also be exported to other cities every year, and bricks are a lucrative export option. Finally, it is possible to construct cattle ranches on the map, and excess straw may be converted into meat for consumption. Meat is also requested fairly early on in the mission, so straw must be harvested to fulfill requests. Considering that meat is requested early and often, it may make sense to not produce and use large amounts of bricks until the city is better developed and the requests are met. Unusually, Itjtawy is blessed with having most of the raw materials it needs for the products needed for good housing, so it does not have to rely too heavily on imports. Considering the sheer amount of industries available, the manors required, and the monuments required, it is not detrimental to the city to aim for a population higher than the requirement. Economic Analysis As many requests for goods and food come early in the mission, setting up export industries even earlier can help getting together the funds for making the industries that produce these goods. The city may export papyrus, bricks, beer, linen, and limestone. Other options exist but they are not as profitable. Papyrus is a lucrative option initially as it can be started relatively quickly (bar the need to cross the Nile), but the reed field is relatively small; to support a large city of high-quality housing, it may eventually be necessary to import papyrus, instead. Another problem with using papyrus as an export industry is the fact that it requires a settlement on the opposite side of the Nile from the Kingdom Road; factoring in the travel time immigrants would need to cross the Nile, and the effect is a significant delay (several months) before the city can be properly set up. A similar story can be told with beer: a city can initially make money more quickly with beer than with papyrus (as it is not necessary to cross the Nile to do so), making it perhaps the best starting choice for exports. However, as barley cannot be grown, beer production per year is limited and may eventually be better reserved for upgrading housing. Thanks to the large amount of floodplains and meadows in Itjtawy, large amounts of flax can be grown (and thus linen spun). Linen is a very good export past the early game, although it is a poor option in the beginning as it's impossible to get a decent flax harvest right off the bat. Bricks can be a very good option after satisfying the initial pottery request. Clay is freely available, and a lot of straw can accumulate as a by-product of grain. Selling bricks, particularly after completing the pyramids, is an excellent way to keep the city afloat. Although it makes relatively low amounts of money per shipment, limestone quarries can be easily and quickly set up. They are a good way of soaking up excess unemployment and making sure that traders buy as much as the year allows them to. Furthermore, when the manor needed to win are obtained, they pay very large amounts of tax. 19